mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Daredevil
Little Miss Daredevil is a new Little Miss created for The Mr. Men Show. Little Miss Daredevil loves to go to the extreme. She loves fast cars, boats, bikes, and rockets. She even owns a collection of airplanes. On a more comical side, her antics end up harming Mr. Quiet (but once, Miss Calamity and Mr. Bump) in some way, and he's almost always the guinea pig to her actions. They don't interact much in Season 2 because she moved on to Mr. Nervous. In the U.S. version of the show, she has a rowdy youngster voice, and a refined British accent in the UK/AU version. In the UK/AU and US Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh and Teresa Gallagher. In the French version, she is called Madame Supersonique. About her *Residence: Dillydale *Friends: Mr. Quiet, Mr. Bump, Mr. Strong, the rest of the characters *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Mr. Stubborn, Little Miss Naughty *Likes: Rockets, Airplanes, Mr. Quiet, Doing Crazy (and Dangerous) Stunts *Dislikes: Rules, Little Miss Naughty *Occupation: Host of "I Dare You" *Colour: Yellow *Features: Motorcycle helmet, freckles, visible eyelashes and white rocket boots *Nationality: British (UK) Tomboyish American (US) Trivia *First appearance: Physical *The first and only time she was seen without her helmet was in "Gifts" as she was walking out of Mr Nervous' Barbershop. *The Only Time she had her boots off (Hotel). This is because she broke a heel in one pair, and loaned the other pair to Little Miss Calamity (who is seen floating through Space and says "Oh Sweet Mercival Cupcakes!", which is changed to "Oh What a Calamity!" in the UK.) Under her boots, she was wearing socks. This is same as Mr. Messy in "Collecting". *Under her helmet, her short flip is like Little Miss Calamity's. *She lives in a house that looks like a rocket ship. *She is one of the four yellow characters. *She was turned into a goat by Little Miss Magic from the "Sneezes & Hiccups" episode. *She's scared of mummies as shown in "Night". *She doesn't seem to be scared of Miss Scary's masks (Sneezes and Hiccups) *Sometimes she manages to save Mr. Bump such as in the Mr. Men opening remix video when she saved him from falling and in episodes like "Getting around", "Lunch" (although he lost his lunch to a shark) and he didn't get hurt in her music video in "Dance, Dance, Dance". *She has her own game show called "I Dare You". It is shown in Game Shows. *She once made an ad for "Zoom Boots", which are basically rocket boots. Mr.Bump also got hurt in this ad. *She is one of 4 characters with freckles. Others are Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Curious, and Little Miss Sunshine. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Bounce, Mr. Funny, Miss Bossy, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She is the second character to have eyelashes and the third being Miss Bossy. *At one point in Superstore, she said that "Rules are meant to be broken!" *Despite her doing dangerous things, she greatly cares about the well-being of her fellow Mr. Men and Little Misses. One example is Miss Giggles in Machines. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Artwork Little Miss Daredevil.png Miss daredevil.png Daredevil.png Daredevil2.png Screenshots Darpic.PNG|Little Miss Daredevil without her helmet IMG 1887.png Pixar (5).png IMG 1886.png Screensnaps (2089).png Vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h07m04s424.png Grumpyanddaredevil.png Scatterbraindaredevilhelpfulandgrumpy.png RocketRacer.png Superdaredevil.png Grumpyanddaredevil1.png Rocketchairblast-off.png Noblastingoffinmystore.png TeamOrange.png The Group On The Moon Mr Bump.PNG Little Miss Daredevil burned holes in her surf board.PNG ZoomBoots.jpg Market Cart.PNG Little Miss Daredevil Tightrope.PNG Screenshot_14.png|Miss Daredevil wearing socks Miss Daredevil Goat.jpg Merchandise Miss_Daredevil_plush.jpg 71TdyGgAggL._SY679_.jpg item_L_5512550_2460259.jpg 34564898344_c993b87b32_b.jpg 93f7e034c4c55ffb2f85a3cd1118c988.jpg See also *The Mr. Men Show Category:Little Miss Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Visible Nose Category:Red hair Category:Characters with freckles Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Characters named after Adjectives